vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abby Bennett Wilson
Abby Bennett Wilson is the daughter of Sheila Bennett and mother of Bonnie Bennett. She was born in Mystic Falls Hospital, attended Mystic Falls High School from 1984 to 1988 and was best friends with Miranda Sommers and possibly Kelly Donovan along with Liz Forbes. Abby was once a witch, but when she abandoned Bonnie, her magic was weakened to the point where she could not use it. She is now a vampire, after being turned by Damon Salvatore. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. ' Early life After the arrival of a diabolical vampire named Mikael, Abby Bennett was forced to abandon her family and friends in her attempt to imprison the Original inside of an ancient temple. Although Abby's plan was a success, due to the over-exerted magic needed to sedate Mikael, Abby has since lived without the aid of witchcraft. She had short relationship with a man who had a son named Jamie. When he left, she took Jamie in and has raised him as her own ever since. Season Three Bonnie is visited by one of Klaus's hybrids. After a dream of Abby helping her, Bonnie and Elena go see her. They meet the boy she took in, Jamie. Abby does not recognize Bonnie at first. She is very welcoming to Elena and Bonnie and makes them food, which she considers an ice breaker and a piece of goodwill. Bonnie, still angry with her, tells her they only came for help. Abby informs them of her loss of magic and her relationship with Elena's mother, Miranda. Later, Bonnie and Abby discuss the past. She tells of her reasons for leaving. Mikael came and she lured him away. She entombed him, but it drained all of her magic. Wanting a new life, she started over as Abby Wilson. Bonnie tells her of Grams' death. She subdues Bonnie with magic muting herbs after she turns her back. She takes Bonnie to Klaus' hybrid because Jamie is compelled and will shoot himself if Bonnie fails to tell them of the location of the coffins. She secretly tells Bonnie to warn her friends. Abby later tells Bonnie that her magic had been starting to fade the farther she got away from her and perhaps it was "''nature's way of punishing me for leaving you." Together with Bonnie, she has to open the sealed coffin. They found a spell to unbind something but were trying it for over an hour. Abby kind of gives up but Bonnie gets her to continue. Finally, Bonnie and her do the spell again and Bonnie has to go away. Abby realized that the coffin was opened and is later found knocked out with Bonnie by Damon, as Esther, who was in the coffin, is gone. Later, both Abby and Bonnie were visited by Esther for aid to exterminate the Originals by channeling the power of the entire Bennett bloodline. As Esther's plans became endangered, so did the lives of Abby and Bonnie as Elijah demanded Stefan and Damon to kill the two witches (believing it to be the solution to prevent Esther from channeling them) or Elena would be killed by Rebekah. When Esther was confronted by her three sons, Bonnie and Abby fled to the abandoned house seeking protection from the witch spirits. To Bonnie's surprise, Stefan appeared and explained to her that he needed to find a way to prevent Esther from channeling the Bennett magic. Shortly after, Abby was unexpectedly fed Damon's blood then killed her, turning her into a vampire. The Bennett line was severed as one cannot be both a witch and a vampire, thus thwarting Esther's ritual. Abby's body is later seen, with Bonnie, at Caroline's while she was 'transitioning' into a vampire. Later in Break On Through, Abby accidentally bit Jamie and soon after left Jamie and Bonnie. In Before Sunset, ''Bonnie calls on Abby to help her with the desiccation spell to use it on Alaric, a spell she previously used to entomb Mikael. However, the spell was later used on Klaus. Damon offers Abby some blood to drink, but Abby was still mad at him for turning her into a vampire. She then explains to Bonnie how the desiccation spell works.. Season Four In ''A View To A Kill, Abby suprisingly appears at Bonnie's doorstep as she was attempting to leave against her father's orders. It was revealed Rudy called her to join the family meeting which was really an intervention for Bonnie. While there she had a brief confrontation with Jeremy Gilbert, though Bonnie was able to calm him down before anyone was harmed. Bonnie informed Abby (and Rudy) that she was very capable of handling her power and revealed to Abby that she was the key to reverting her vampirism. While initially relieved at the possibility of being cured, she quickly dismissed the idea in effort to save her daughter from self-destruction. Using magical herbs, she neutralized Bonnie and later prepared additional herbs to subdue her until they (with the help of other witches) could erase Bonnie's knowledge and power of Expression, Before she could finish her preparations, Bonnie awoke and destroyed the vials and threatened Abby. Bonnie announced her broken alliegance with the spirits, and left to help Elena. Personality Born in picturesque town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, Abby is a very charismatic and down-to-earth young woman, who cares deeply about her family and friends. Appearance Abby is well known for her beautifully long, dark hair and almond brown eyes. Powers and Abilities As a former witch, Abby possessed the standard supernatural abilities common to witches, though she now possesses conventional vampiric powers. Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger in time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Abby has the ability to switch off her humanity. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses''' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - She possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in them being burned. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood, it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart, it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires and kill them. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in, they will become disoriented. *'Vampire bloodline' - Vampires who were turned by an Original who turned others will die if the Original is staked with the White Oak Stake. Gallery Witch.jpg Abby Bennett.jpg B2~2.jpg B1~1.jpg|Abby with her adoptive son, Jamie A22.png|Abby A2.png|Abby with her daughter,Bonnie abby.png Abby by kwiku001-d4sj2h1.gif Abby 321 1.jpg Damonabby 321 1.jpg abby___321_2.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h45m41s156.png|Damon offer's Abby some blood. vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h47m04s219.png|"I can't feel it anymore. My garden... It's gone" vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h48m15s161.png vlcsnap-2012-05-06-11h48m48s237.png|Abby leaves Vampire bloodline (9).jpg VD412HD 1072.jpg VD412HD 1071.jpg Appearances Season 3 *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead '' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''Before Sunset'' Season 4 *''A View To A Kill'' Name *'Abby' is abbreviation to "Abigail", from the Hebrew, meaning "Father of Exaltation". It's the name of King David's third wife, sometimes referred to as a Hand Maiden. Trivia * She's the first of Bonnie's parents to appear in the series. * She and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert were best friends like their daughters, Bonnie and Elena. * Abby is the first witch to desiccate an Original Vampire; Mikael. * Abby is (possibly) the first witch turned into a vampire, as Rebekah was the daughter of Esther, though it's unknown if Rebekah or her siblings possessed any magical abilities. Rebekah was the first to mention that as a Servant of Nature, a witch renounces her powers if she becomes a vampire. It's possible this knowledge is based from experience. * Abby was the first witch shown to not have powers. * Abby is the only person in Bonnie's family that is a vampire. * She is the fifth parent to be turned in to a vampire in the show, the first being Mikael, followed by Pearl, Katherine, and Isobel. ** Abby is the fourth mother to be turned into a vampire; Pearl (first), Katherine (second), and Isobel (third). References See also fr:Abby Bennett Wilson Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:Season 4 Characters